La última vez
by Eliih Him
Summary: Sólo por hoy lloraría por él. Ya que esta sería la última vez que pensaría en él. La última vez que diría su nombre con tanto amor e ilusión. La última vez que recordaría sus besos y el sabor de sus labios, aún impregnados en los suyos. Esta será la última vez.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía;**

 ***Universo Alterno;**

 ***Los personajes que aparecerán aquí, son sacados de *sexy* mente;**

 ***Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 ***Los chicos (Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru y tres adolescentes): 18 años, los RRBZ: 19 años;**

 ***Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 ***Perdonen los errores de ortografía que puedan encontrar;**

 **Sin más que añadir, aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Una chica corría por las calles de la ciudad de Townsville a toda prisa, chocando a algunas personas en el proceso. Aunque eso era lo menos que le importaba en esos momentos.

Corrió hasta llegar a un edifico de departamentos, fue deteniendo su marcha lentamente. El portero del lugar le abrió la puerta son una sonrisa paternal. Era un hombre de avanzada edad que lo conoció desde que se fue a vivir ahí. Su avejentado rostro siempre acompañado por una sonrisa. Cuando ella no tenía nada que hacer de la universidad y estaba libre, iba a hacerle compañía hasta que termine su turno y, es ahí, donde él empezaba a contarles sus cuentos de terror. No solía gustarle los relatos de ese género, pero la manera en la que solía contarlos era maravillosa.

― ¡Buenas tardes pequeña Momoko! ― la saludo en cuanto ella entró.

La pelirroja intento sonreírle alegra como siempre pero no podía, sí lo hacía él se preocuparía y es lo menos que quería hacer.

―¡Buenas! ¿Cómo está? ― le pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

―Lo mismo de siempre, el problema con la columna.

Momoko lo miró preocupada, olvidándose un poco de su tristeza y decepción.

―Le dije que tiene que ir al médico ― regaño.

El hombre sólo se rió y la despeino. La adolescente infló sus mejillas molesta. Odiaba que la despeinen.

Él volvió a su lugar de trabajo por lo que la pelirroja siguió su camino.

Mientras más avanzaba, más sentía esa opresión en el pecho. Quería llorar pero no lo iba a hacer delante de sus vecinos.

Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Buscó en su bolso las llaves, sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cada vez más grande a cada segundo que pasaba y no encontraba las llaves. Al encontrarlas abrió la puerta lo más rápido que podía.

Entró a su departamento, cerró la puerta, aflojó su agarre sobre las llaves y éstas cayeron al suelo junto con su bolso.

Sus piernas se sintieron débiles y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir como cascadas de sus rosados ojos.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ― le pregunto a la nada.

La habitación estaba sumida en un completo silencio, por lo que sus sollozos se escuchan por todo el lugar.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Momoko salía de la universidad junto a sus amigos y compañeros._

 _―Miren, tenemos que ponernos las pilas porque sino la bruja no se tocará el corazón en el **parcial*** final __― decía Kaoru estirándose._

 _―Pero, escucha, tenemos este fin de semana para terminar_ _― le replicaba un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos ámbares._

 _Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió caminando._

 _―Estoy segura que terminaremos, sí lo haces juntos Kaoru_ _― hablo Miyako sonriendo alegre._

 _― ¡Chúpate esa!_ _― se burló el azabache._

 _Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, se acercó sigilosamente al moreno y lo golpeo en la cabeza._

 _―Nada de malas palabras Ichiro_ _― le replicó divertido._

 _Ichiro le sacó la lengua infantilmente mientras se refregaba su cabeza._

 _Los demás rieron de la actitud infantil del azabache._

 _Momoko los venía viendo divertida, hasta que sus rosados ojos encontraron a alguien. Estaba por ir a hablarle sino fuera porque vio como abrazaba cariñosamente a una chica y acercaba su rostro al de ella._ _Abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando él la besó._

 _En su garganta se formó un nudo y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían._

 _No le importó que sus amigos la vieran extrañados y confundidos, salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieran._

 ** _~End of flashback~_**

Negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se sentía estúpida, pero sobretodo usada.

No debió haber creído en él. Pero parecía tan sincero cuando le decía que ella le gustaba. Sus ojos se veían tan sinceros cuando le confesó eso. No hubiera sido tan estúpida de haber creído en sus palabras. Los libros le repetían una y otra que no debía fiarse de palabras, ya que las palabras son efímeras y se las lleva el viento.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta su habitación, sus piernas aún se sentían débiles y sus rodillas dolían. Pero el dolor físico no se comparaba a lo que sentía por dentro.

Se adentró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. Miró la ventana. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y no podía detenerlas. Mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo. Sí lloraba, se desahogaría.

El recuerdo del día en que lo conoció invadió su mente.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Momoko caminaba a toda prisa hasta la fotocopiadora más cercana de la Universidad. Se había olvidado completamente de las fotocopias que le habían pedido para una materia; materia que tenía en la siguiente hora._

 _Se maldijo lentamente por ser tan olvidadiza._

 _Casi corrió cuando vio el lugar donde siempre iba. Ya que era la más cerca, y porque no tenía muchas ganas de caminar tanto._

 _Entró al negocio y vio a la mujer junto a un chico. A su parecer, la señora le estaba enseñando a manejar la fotocopiadora al chico._

 _― ¿Te olvidaste?_ _― le pregunto la mujer en cuanto la vio._

 _Momoko se sonrojo pero asintió avergonzada._

 _El chico volteo a mirarlas. Tenía sus cabellos castaños despeinados y sus ojos eran de un color que no sabía como describirlos. Eran verdes pero yendo a grises o algo así._

 _La pelirroja sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella, pero no le hacía caso. Mira si era un acosador. Tal vez este exagerando, pero nunca se sabía como podía ser la persona._

 _―Muy bien Momoko, aquí están._

 _La pelirroja le sonrió aliviada, se salvó de ser regañada por su profesora._

 _― ¡Muchas gracias! Adiós_ _― le dijo luego de pagarle con lo justo._

 _―Adiós pequeña_ _― la despidió la mujer divertida._

 _Momoko salió a toda prisa del lugar. No sabía si era porque faltaban unos minutos para que termine el receso o porque la profunda mirada del chico la ponía nerviosa._

 ** _~End of flashback~_**

― ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? ― se pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Sentía su cuerpo cada vez más pesado, al igual que sus párpados. Se giró y se quedó mirando el techo.

Quería saber porque la había usado. Sí no sentía lo que decía ¿por qué jugó con ella de esa manera tan vil?

Las lágrimas volvían a salir por sus ojos ante el recuerdo.

Quería hablarle y pedirle una explicación, pero no iba a hacerlo. No creía que pudiera soportar la verdad.

Ahora iba entendiendo su indiferencia. Ella sólo era una más en su lista. Le dio lo que él quería y eso era saciar la curiosidad que le había provocado, y ahora que lo había conseguido, ya no la quería.

Se arrepentía de haberle permitido entrar en su vida, de haberle contado cosas que ni sus amigos más cercanos sabían, de haber confiado en él.

Se sentó en su cama rápidamente.

―No.

No debería estar llorando por un chico que le demostró que no vale la pena. Pero no podía evitarlo, le había permito conocerla como nunca antes lo había hecho.

A pesar del engaño, ella no lo odiaba. Al contrario, le agradecía por todos los momentos vividos y por hacerla conocer esas hermosas sensaciones que le provocaba con sus abrazos, sus besos.

Ahora, sólo le quedaba volver a ignorarlo como lo había hecho en un principio.

Sin embargo, sólo por hoy lloraría, se desahogaría.

Está sería la última vez que pensaría en él.

Está sería la última vez que diría su nombre con tanto amor e ilusión.

Está sería la última vez que recordaría sus besos y el sabor de sus labios, aún impregnados en los suyos.

Está sería la última vez que lloraría por su indiferencia.

Está sería la última vez por la que sufriría por un chico que no valiera la pena.

Sabía que ahí afuera hay un chico que será el "amor de su vida", con el que tendría su "felices por siempre", pero mientras tanto, esta sería la última vez que sufriría por él, mañana ya lo haría.

* * *

 ***Parcial: examen, evaluación, prueba.**

* * *

 **Bueno... no sé sí lo habrán entendido, pero realmente necesitaba escribirlo. Fue un gran desahogo para mi jodida alma.**

 **Y, sí, tuve una decepción. Pero ya fue hace unos días y esta historia no dejaba de rondar en mi mente.**

 **Y, no. No lloré como Momoko, sólo estuve sin ánimos y ya, se me va pasando de a poco.**

 **Bien, sí tienen alguna duda, por favor díganlo y trataré de aclarárselas.**

 **Sin más que añadir, les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes para quienes lean esta historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola corazones!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad;**

 ***Universo Alterno;**

 ***Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 ***Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 ***Perdonen los errores de ortografía que puedan encontrar;**

 ***Los personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo fueron inspirados en mis queridos compañeros;**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Momoko se despertó sobresaltada. Miró desorientada la habitación. Estaba en la sala de estar de su departamento, ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí.

Se sentó lentamente y observó dos botes de un kilo de helado sobre su mesa ratona. Al lado dos botellas de Mix Tail ***** , una de frezze ***** y otra de gancia ***.** Tomó el tazón que estaba al lado y vio que había unos pequeños restos amarillos de algo.

―No creo que yo haya comido todo esto...

Quiso levantarse, pero el dolor que apareció en su cabeza se lo impidió. Volvió a sentarse y se refregó la cabeza con sus manos lentamente.

―O tal vez si... ― susurró adolorida.

Algo brilló debajo de la mesa ratona. Forzó su vista y vio que era una lata la que brillaba. Se acercó y la tomó. Era una lata de speed *****. Su mirada recorrió el resto del piso y vio que había otras cuatro latas tiradas y una botella de una gaseosa de lima.

Se levantó con el dolor en su cabeza y caminó hasta la cocina, recordaba que tenía algunas aspirinas en un cajón del mueble.

Tomaría una y se iría a acostar, nunca antes había tenido una resaca. Solía tomar con sus amigos cuando se juntaban, pero nunca se había sentido como en esos momentos.

Desconectó su celular que había estaba cargando en la cocina y lo encendió. Era una vergüenza que no recordaba que lo había dejado ahí, aunque ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que termino durmiéndose en el sofá y en ropa interior.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se miró como andaba vestida. Ni siquiera su sostén estaba bien puesto. Debió de haber tomado demasiado como para haberse puesto así.

―Soy una idiota ― murmuró mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

Tomó la pastilla y tomó un trago de agua.

Todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente.

Ya había asimilado que él la había estado engañando con otra. Le dolía, todavía le dolía su traición. Tomó toda el agua que quedaba en el vaso.

Tomó su celular y lo encendió. Segundos después puso el patrón de desbloqueo y dejó que el celular se iniciara. Los segundos pasaban y su teléfono empezó a sonar anunciando los mensajes y notificaciones. Lo tomó, borró las notificaciones de las redes sociales y se quedó mirando las llamadas perdidas que tenía de él y los mensajes donde le preguntaba cómo y dónde estaba.

Frunció el ceño furiosa. Ahora se venía a preocupar por ella. Será idiota.

Dejó el celular de manera abrupta sobre el mesón. Salió de la cocina comedor y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Parecía que su cabeza le iba a estallar, quería dormir.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, estaba caminando hasta su cama cuando se paró abruptamente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y confundida.

― ¡¿Qué diablos?! ― gritó fuertemente.

Su grito provocó que el chico que estaba acostado en su cama se cayera al suelo. Sí, era un chico. Porque había recordado que había llamado a sus amigas pero ellas no podían, pero le habían preguntado si estaba bien y, para no preocuparlas, les mintió diciéndoles que estaba de maravilla.

― ¡Lo siento! ― chilló culpable.

Escuchó como el chico murmuraba algo.

Momoko se subió a la cama y se acercó al lado donde el chico estaba todavía tirado en el suelo.

Estaba en bóxer, era alto, de tez bronceada y de cabellos pelirrojos. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró entre confundido y adolorido.

Momoko miró los ojos del chico, eran rojos. Nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color.

―Linda manera de despertar ― habló el pelirrojo aunque más bien parecía un susurro.

Pero eso no impidió para escuchar su voz, la cual era profunda y gruesa.

―Lo siento... eso me tomó por sorpresa ― se disculpó.

Él negó con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo. Se estiró y volvió a sentarse en la cama, al lado de la pelirroja que no dejaba de mirarlo confundida.

―Entonces... ― dijo.

―Entonces... ¿cómo fue que terminamos así? ― continuó Momoko.

―Esta es la charla más extraña que tuve después de una noche así... ― contestó y se tiró sobre la cama.

― ¿Me vas a contar? ― insistió la pelirroja.

Él suspiró cansado y se puso sobre sus codos. Su mirada roja brillaba intensamente.

―Bueno, yo estaba comprando algunas bebidas para tomar con mis hermanos y otros amigos cuando choqué contigo. Se notaba que habías estado llorando y tomando... entonces te disculpaste y saliste con dos botes de helado.

―Tengo vagos recuerdo de eso... ― susurró para sí misma.

Él asintió y continúo.

―Cuando salí estabas parada frente a dos chicos, parecías asustada por como temblabas así que aparecí y me hice pasar por tu novio, te tomé del brazo y te obligué a caminar hacia donde había dejado la moto, estabas recia a subirte pero como los tipos aún nos estaban mirando, lo hiciste. Cuando llegamos hasta mi departamento, quisiste quedarte con algunas botellas así que dejé el resto con mis hermanos.

―Creo que si recuerdo el frío que sentí...

Se estremeció al recordar, agradecía internamente que su apartamento tuviera una calefacción porque si no seguro y amanecía enferma por andar así.

―Entonces te traje hasta aquí, pero me obligaste a quedarme contigo... ― vio la mirada avergonzada de la pelirroja e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. ― Maldición me haces sentir mal, que no recuerdes me hace sentir que abusé de ti...

― ¿Lo... lo... eso? ― preguntó ahora sonrojada.

Él asintió y se dejó caer sobre la cama, se tapó la cara con su brazo.

Momoko se tapó la cara con sus manos, sentía su rostro caliente. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso?

La imagen de cuando ella se tiró sobre él en la puerta de su departamento volvió a su mente. Ni los besos de él le habían hecho sentir lo mismo que el extraño que estaba en su cama.

Se quitó las manos sobre la cara y lo observó. Debía admitir que él estaba más bueno que el idiota de su ex.

Su ex.

Se sentía un poco mejor después de haberle hecho lo mismo, pero aun así estaba avergonzada. Ella no era impulsiva, pensaba bien en los pasos que iba a dar y las consecuencias que sus acciones tendrían.

―Soy un hijo de puta, no debí hacerte caso cuando dijiste que lo querías tanto como yo ― masculló el pelirrojo.

Momoko lo miró, recordando su presencia.

―Uh no... de hecho algunos recuerdos vienen a mi mente... ― comentó y añadió mientras le quitaba el brazo de su rostro. ― Yo también lo quería.

Él se sentó de golpe y la observó. Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Momoko se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada carmesí. Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y a sentirse un poco nerviosa. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera con alguien, ni siquiera con él.

Apartó la mirada de la chica y miró el techo pensativo. En eso, el silencio en el que se sumergió la habitación se vio interrumpido por una canción que la pelirroja desconocía. En cambio, el chico se levantó de un salto de la cama y buscó con la mirada su pantalón, lo vio cerca de la puerta y lo fue a buscar para luego sacar su celular.

― ¿Qué? ― habló cuando atendió la llamada. ―... Ah ya... no, no lo vi... maldición ¿ahora? Que inservibles que son los dos...ajá... bien... media hora... no, media hora o nada... nada dije... como quieras...

Alejó el celular de su oreja y parecía que iba a cortar pero Momoko pudo escuchar un grito de un chico. El pelirrojo sonrió con suficiencia.

― ¿Media hora?... bien, te veo dentro de un rato.

Cortó y dejó el celular en la punta de la cama y empezó a buscar sus medias y zapatillas debajo de la cama. Se puso su jean y se sentó en el suelo para ponerse las medias y el calzado. Todo ante de la atenta y curiosa mirada de la chica.

―Tengo que ir a prepararme para una maldita cena esta noche... mi hermano se quiere casar y su novia insistió en... que hoy anunciarían su... maldito compromiso... debo... ayudarlo a... acarrear las bebidas hasta la casa de la chica... ― contó mientras se ponía de pie.

Momoko asintió ahora comprendiendo la anterior comunicación telefónica.

Él se levantó del suelo y mientras se prendía los botones de su jean blanco desgastado en una rodilla. Se giró y observo la habitación buscando algo con su mirada. La detuvo en la pelirroja.

―Humm... ¿por casualidad no has visto mi camiseta y una chaqueta negra? ― preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sus mejillas tomaban un poco más de color.

Momoko negó con la cabeza.

Él bufó frustrado y salió de la habitación. Momoko se levantó y buscó una camiseta mangas largas de color crema y cerca de los puños era negra. Antes le andaba bien, pero al lavarla tanto se hizo más grande así que la usaba para dormir. Al encontrarla se la colocó y salió de la habitación. Pasó al lado del baño, pero se detuvo unos momentos. Había un pedazo de tela rojo tirado cerca del inodoro. Abrió más la puerta para acercarse y tomarla. La abrió y vio que era una camiseta roja de cuello v.

― ¡Creo que la encontré! ― gritó para que él la oyera.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban por el pasillo, a los pocos segundos el pelirrojo apareció en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto.

―Y aquí tengo mi chaqueta ― dice mostrando la prenda.

Momoko se la extendió y tomó la chaqueta para que él pudiera ponerse la camiseta. Observó cómo se le marcaban los músculos en el estómago al pelirrojo mientras levantaba sus brazos. Apartó la mirada y se observó en el espejo. Pensaba que lucía horrenda, pero no tanto. Parecía un mapache por el delineador y el rímel corrido. Sus labios se veían un poco hinchados y se imaginaba el porqué.

―Listo ― avisó.

Momoko apartó la mirada y le extendió su campera de vuelta.

―Bien... me voy ― le dijo y se apartó para que la pelirroja pudiera salir.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su departamento y abrió la puerta. Se corrió para que el pelirrojo, que venía detrás de ella, pudiera pasar. Él salió pero se detuvo, se giró y la observó. Lucía un tanto incómodo por lo que diría después.

―Bueno... esto es un poco extraño... lo que sucedió anoche no sé cómo... la cosa es que no suelo hacer esto... no quiero que pienses que suelo hacer esto con todas las chicas que me encuentro y menos cuando andan en ese estado... tampoco es como si me encontrará con chicas así todos los días...

Momoko no pudo aguantar, se largó a reír. No podía creer como es que el chico se había puesto nervioso. El la miró un tanto divertido, pero con su nerviosismo aún presente.

―Me alegra hacerte reír con mi estupidez ― le comenta.

Momoko negó y trató de dejar de reír, pero fue difícil. Nunca había vivido una situación así.

―Bueno... espero que haya quedado claro eso... ahora debo irme antes de que a mi hermano le dé un ataque... ― dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Se dio la vuelta sin detenerse y le dijo:

― ¡Brick, ese es mi nombre! ― le guiñó un ojo. ― ¡Espero volver a verte!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el vecino de la pelirroja salió de él observando con extrañeza al pelirrojo que ingresaba.

Momoko le sonrió y se metió en el departamento antes de que su vecino la viera. Seguro habría hecho un gran escándalo cuando salió y volvió con el pelirrojo.

Se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrarla lentamente. Suspiró.

―Brick ― saboreó como sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

Caminó hasta la cocina para tomar su celular. Al tomarlo apretó el botón de bloqueo y vio que tenía dos mensajes.

Lo desbloqueo mientras caminaba hasta su habitación. El primero era de Miyako.

 _¡Hola Momoko!_

 _¿Te acuerdas que les había dicho a Kaoru y a ti que tenía que contarles un pequeño secretito?_

 _Bueno... ¡me voy a comprometer con mi novio!_

 _Kauro ya estalló y está conectada al skype y quiere que te unas a la conversación._

 _Xoxo_

 _M.G._

Frunció el ceño confundida. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarles eso? ¡No parecía un pequeño secreto!

¡Casarse joven! Era como una locura.

Salió de la conversación y vio que tenía un mensaje del idiota de su ex. Rodó los ojos frustrada.

Salió de los mensajes y buscó el ícono del Skype. Miyako debía explicar eso. Debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Al diablo sus planes de seguir durmiendo.

* * *

 ***Mix tail: una bebida alcohólica.**

 ***Frezze: un coctel con alcohol.**

 ***Gancia: una bebida alcohólica.**

 ***Speed: bebida energizante.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Ya me había olvidado de esta historia, cuando la volví a ver me dije: "¡¿Qué diablos...?! ¿Cuándo demonios publiqué esto?"**

 **Y luego tuve que volver a leerla para ponerme al corriente y busqué entre las miles de hojas que tengo amontonadas en un rincón de mi escritorio y ¡puf! milagro divino, encontré la hoja en la que había escrito las ideas para esta mini historia. Sólo tenía pensado hacer cuatro capítulos, así que no esperen que sea una historia larga.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes con todo my love(?)!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


End file.
